a new fresh start
by anniesc19
Summary: Bella new fresh start in mystic Falls leads her to a new love
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1.****so a little back story to this story Edward has left Bella and never return so Charlie and Bella move mystic Falls where she meets Klaus****Bella POV****As i look back and think of things Edward did or said i realize that he was controlling and he was changing me into someone im not and thats not okay sure after he left i was a mess and i was depressed untiy friend Jacob stepped up and helped me through that difficult time. As time went on me and Charlie became really close and when i decided after high school to move to mystic Falls for a new start he decided he would to so he could be closer to me and i was happy to have my dad close by and not far away.****Present times****Today is the day that we move to mystic falls for a new start im juat hoping to be normal and not be center of attention and people be crazy around me and hopefully no supernatural creatures. As me and charlie pack up my truck and his car as we say goodbye to our friends and our life up until now we are excited to start anew start and hopefully get closer as father and daughter.**


	2. Chapter 2 q

Charlie POV

**It has been a long road for me and bells. when me and renee divorced and she took bella with her i didnt get to see her much which really hurt. When bella called and asked to move in with me i jumped at the chance to get close to my daughter but when bells got here they boys were crazy over her but she only had intrest in that cullen boy which i kbew he would hurt her eventually and he did. As i watched my daughter get worse and worse after he left her in the woods i decided that it was to the point where she needed a fresh start . As i memtioned that to her she lost it and staryed crying she didnt want to leave forks so she started to hang out with my best friend billys son jake and he seemed to pull her out of the funk. Bells decided that she was ready for a new start and i agree eith her and i didnt want to be away from her so as we packed up and said our goodbyes to our friends in forks we were really excited for our new fresh start where no one knew what had happened to her. As we traveled through the states we talked and made memories that would last a life time im just hoping that everything works out in Mystic Falls.****next chapter starts mystic falls**


	3. Mysticfalls

**Bella pov **

**We have finally arrived in mystic falls and just by the looks of it it's a lot different from forks. One thing for sure is that the sun is out and it's mostly sunny here so I'm gonna have to go shopping oh great I hate shopping. I hope to be a new Bella here so maybe shopping will be good change of style and some makeup and a haircut. Dad has decided we would stop for lunch before heading to our new home here in mystic falls. As we enter all eyes turn to us and seem to be staring and of course I start blushing like crazy. As I look around I see a lot of people here I see a group of teens that looks to be fussing with a guy who has reddish. **

**Next chapter will be longer and also more klaus **


	4. Klaus

Today I got the feeling that something was gonna happen. I wasn't sure what it is I just have this feeling . I'm gonna go to the grill and grab a drink. As soon as I walk in I realize the doppelgänger is here and we all know drama surrounds her. I decided to let them be but as it seem Damon can not let it go when he comes in and notices I'm here. What are you doing here klaus is what I hear as I'm ordering a drink. As I turn I notice the gang the doppelgänger hangs with is looking and probably being told what's being said from the ones who can hear. As soon as I answer Damon with just getting a drink before finding something to eat seems like Elena has other plans as she stomped over here and pulled Damon away and of course I can't let it go so I follow about to make some drama myself. As Elena start fussing with me I start to reply when the door to the grill open and in steps and man and his daughter from the looks of it . I really didn't pay it any attention as of now since my focus is on the Doppelgänger and Her gang of friends . As soon as I feel the stares on me I start to look around and I land on the girl who has just entered the grill. As soon as I make eye contact she looks down in embarrassment but I did get to see that she is beautiful. Soon I see the older guy talking to her and smile I listen in as he says bells this will be a good fresh start for the both of us I know that Edward left you In a place that wasn't good and you are finally coming around this is a new start and I won't you to be a teenager for once and not worry about anything. As soon as I see the girl get up and tell her dad that she heading to the bathroom I start my plan to meet her. As she is heading to the bathroom she is not looking where is is going and I see my opportunity to bump into her . As I bump into her I hear her gasp and start to apologize but I told her that's it's okay and that when she introduced herself as Bella swan who just moved here with her dad. I know know this is what I was feeling was gonna happen today so I replied with hello darling my name is klaus and it's nice to meet you if you need anything at all let me know I will be glad to help you in anyway I can . I knew the Instant she smile up at me I was a goner and would do anything she wanted me to .

A**uthor note **

So here the next part I know it's still short but I'm getting there sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy reading this more to come soon


End file.
